


Just Like the Movies

by EmBug



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Not Bad, Tiny bit of Angst, at the end anyways, just a lovers spat and whatnot, like seriously, you might puke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 22:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmBug/pseuds/EmBug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is late for an important date and Tony is not pleased. Where there is children, yelling, and movie cliches</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like the Movies

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd. All mistakes are mine. Comment and stuff. You know the drill.

Finally. No more sticky hands and camera flashes.  


Steve had just come out of what he thought had to be the most crowded elementary school ever. It was like the sea of children went on and on, never to be finished with. But it was for the kids so, even though it was one of the most stressful situations he had been in in a while, it was worth it.  


The principal of the school had asked if Steve would be so kind as to give the kids at the school a little speech, while in full Captain America costume, so they would recognize him of course. He had been told it would take no more than half an hour, fifteen minutes each for the speech and pictures.  


He was there for a safety seminar of sorts so he got to talk about not playing with matches to looking both ways and everything in between. Contrary to what the teachers had warned him about, every child had sat politely in their seats, not a word spoken as they listened intently to what Captain America had to tell them. Steve thought it had gone pretty smoothly, considering it was 5 to 10 year olds he was dealing with. After he had finished, he got ready for the allotted pictures and signing, so far on the tight schedule he was placed on. As to be expected though, the children were so excited, it was impossible to maintain the orderly line they had hoped for. So for the next hour, he was stuck scribbling his signature on notebooks, backpacks, and pencil cases, anything anyone shoved in front of him.  


Steve didn’t really mind. It was nice to see kids so happy and excited for a change. Nowadays, people tended to grow up too fast and had too much world experience at such a young age. And then to hold on to their last shreds of childhood, they would throw them into virtual worlds, never looking away from a screen for hours at a time. So when he got to see hundreds of smiling faces looking up at him, it wasn’t that bad after all.  


Eventually, on the pretend grounds of having to save the city once again, he started to leave the gymnasium, promising another visit. Some of the kids managed to escape their teachers and insist on coming with him.  


While it was up there on the list of adorable things he had seen, he sadly had to tell the kids that they had to stay. In reality, he had to go wrangle Tony out of his workshop for a date.  


For the first time since their first couple of outings, they had actually scheduled this date, carefully and extensively, much to the annoyance of Tony, He was one for spontaneous and surprising. He liked to just grab Steve by the arm, shove him in the car, and go have a wonderful evening out. So having to talk to Pepper trying to figure out a time they would both be free was not exactly his cup of tea.  


Passing one of the clocks in the hallway, he swore under his breath. If he wanted to make it at least twenty minutes late, he can’t even change into his civilian clothes. Trying to figure out a way to make up for the time, and up to Tony, he jogged down the hallways, pushing open the doors that lead outside…  


And saw Tony standing at the end of the steps, tapping his foot angrily. He still had engine grease smeared on his cheeks and forehead, his hair sticking up at odd angles from running his hands through his hair so he looked more like a stubborn child Steve should have found pushing a folder at him to sign.  


He could tell that Tony was pretty angry though. Giving a nervous smile, he walked down in front of Tony.  


“Look Tony, I’m so sorry but if you would ju-“  


Tony threw a hand up, stopping him in his tracks.  


At this point, he could react any way, unpredictable to even Steve. He had been moody lately because the R&D Department wanted the new prototype for the Stark Phone 4 two weeks earlier than they had previously agreed.  


There was also the whole incident with his injuries. At the last battle against the villain of the week, Tony had gotten a pretty nasty concussion and sprained his wrist. Usually, on anyone else, these injuries wouldn’t be that much of a problem. They would go to medical, take it easy for a couple of days, and move on. But Tony had put up such a fight that Fury had snapped and benched him for the next two months. Steve had refused to argue against Fury for Tony, saying that the man had a point. One argument later, Steve had promised Tony a wonderful date. Which he had been this date, which he was late for.  


“You were late for your apology date! You sir, are a stupid jerk! And I hate you” Tony screamed at Steve. While he thought the last part was a bit offensive, he knew that Tony was just hurt that Steve had messed this up.  


He reached out to Tony, but had his hand roughly shoved away.  


“I know you’re upset sweetheart but the kids wouldn’t let me go. It’s my fault, I’m really sorry. There isn’t any reason for you to be this mad’  
As soon as the words left his mouth, Steve wanted to find Thor so he can hit himself with the hammer. His brain was screaming ‘retreat, retreat!’ but Steve knew it was too late to avoid the oncoming fight.  


He and Tony had been together for over two years now and he knew that questioning or challenging Tony just riled him up. This whole problem could have ended at I’m sorry. Steve’s mom always told him that he didn’t know when to shut up.  


“Not this mad? Steve, this was going to be our first real date in months. I love movie night and all but we were going to be alone. And you ruined it!” Tony was yelling towards the end and flailing his arms, occasionally slapping Steve’s chest. Not very effected, especially considering he was in his suit.  


Steve looked around to see if anyone was watching. The tabloids would love to have a picture of this.  


“I said I was sorry! But it wasn’t my fault. You know I would never do this on purpose” he tried to explain, trying to keep his voice down even though he slowly felt his blood start to boil. The kids had already stressed him out enough.  


“You were with 5 year olds! You could have easily said you had to go. It’s not like you were in the middle of a high stakes business deal” Tony argued, with a challenge glinting in his eyes and crossing his arms.  


“What like you always are? You’ve missed more dates than me” Steve shot back. A small part of his brain was telling him to just shut up, but the bigger part, the part that pushed him into the war, that made him always get back up, told him that he wasn’t going to let Tony make him feel bad about something that wasn’t his fault.  


“This one was Important! You know what? I’m done right now. Let’s just go back home, I have a project to finish”  


“You can’t just walk away from everything” Steve said, catching up to Tony who had his back to him, “And what? Were all of our other dates not important to you?”  


Tony just kept on walking, not even sparing him a glance. Now Steve felt bad. Tony rarely opted for the silent treatment. Words were one of the many areas he excelled at. He always had a smart retort ready to throw out at whoever challenged him. When he went silent, it was never good. The last time he had stopped talking, they had broken up for a week.  


“C’mon darling, talk to me. Scream, yell, throw things at me, whatever you want. Just say something” All anger had left Steve and now he was just worried.  


For a moment, Tony just stopped. When he turned around, he was glaring at Steve like he had just murdered everything he loved.  


“Do you really think I give up on everything? Do you think I would be Iron Man if I did? Do you think I would have everything that I have? And seriously? Of course our dates are important to me. Why in the hell would I always go if I didn’t? Sometimes Steve you are the-“  


Tony continued to yell at but Steve was more focused on the rain that had started to fall. Thunder rumbled off in the distance and a flash lit up the city skyline. It wasn’t fazing Tony though. He just kept going, his expensive suit slowly starting to soak up the water. The rain continued to fall, coming down harder with every passing second.  


Noticing that he was in his gear and Tony was just in a suit that was worth most people’s homes, he lifted his shield over them while Tony kept on screaming in Steve’s face.  


"-and that was just last week don’t think I forgot! So really-What are you doing?” Tony asked, confusion mixing with anger.  


“It’s raining” he answered simply, “And if you’re talking about what I said about that painting, I already apologized so no need to bring that up”  


“We were fighting, I said I hated you and you still took care of me” It seemed more like Tony was talking to himself rather than asking.  


Steve tilted his head, more confused than Tony was “Well yeah. Just because I’m frustrated with you doesn’t make me stop loving you”  


Tony made this laughing sound, where it was more like a scoff “You are unbelievable. Unbelievably perfect and amazing and so out of my league. What did I do to deserve you?”  


“Nothing. Because if anything, I have no idea how I managed to convince you that I’m worth it. I still can’t understand how you don’t realize how absolutely wonderful you are. When I look at you, I see my perfect little genius and I don’t know how I got so lucky”  


The next thing that came out of Tony’s mouth made Steve want to punch Howard repeatedly.  


“But I’m not perfect. I’m a screw up” Tony protested, suddenly finding his shoes very interesting. He could feel his cheeks heating up under all the attention. Steve never failed to make him feel important.  


“No you’re not. Especially not a screw up. God I hate your dad so much right now. Look. I’m not exactly the best person ever either. But you think I am. Just like I think you are. It’s called loving someone with their faults, not despite them”  


Quickly, hoping Steve wouldn’t notice, Tony reached up to wipe his eyes.  


“My face is just wet from the rain” he insisted.  


“How is your face wet if we’re under the shield? And you’re looking at the ground”  


“Science. Your delicate forty sensibilities wouldn’t understand” he said, finally looking up.  


“Whatever you say Tony” Steve said, smiling.  


“Damn And now, I say you get down here and kiss me”  


“Yes sir”  


Tony tugged on his arm, yanking him down and slotting their mouths together. In the back of his mind, Steve remembered Clint saying no one actually kisses in the rain, it only happened in the movies. But life with Tony was like a movie. Comedy, action, romance, sometimes horror if Tony hadn’t had his coffee, all rolled into one. Steve wouldn’t have it any other way.  


“So am I forgiven?” Steve asked when they finally pulled apart.  


Tony rolled his eyes “Of course you are. Am I?”  


In response, Steve bent down and kissed his nose.  


“Always” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! someone mentioned fanart would be cool for my last story, A week is too long. If anyone ever wants to do that, great, go for it!


End file.
